underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Selene/Gallery
Concept art Concept.jpg|Concept artwork of Selene in Underworld. Concept2.jpg|Selene in Underworld. Seleneconcept3.jpg|Concept art of Selene smashing through the window of a train in the subway station. Seleneconcept.jpg|Artwork of Selene awakening from an induced coma. Seleneconcept2.jpg|Artwork of Selene ducking away from a falling elevator. ''Underworld Selenebkue.jpg Uwsoundtrack.jpg|Selene on the cover of ''Underworld. Seleneposter.jpg|Official wallpaper featuring Selene. seleneuw3.jpg|Selene in the opening shot of Underworld. Selene looks at Rigel.JPEG|Selene prepares to hunt Lycans. Selene heads towards the subway station.PNG|Selene heads to the subway station. Selene in the subway station.jpg|Selene, before the battle in the subway station. Selene underworld 1 1400x943.jpg|Selene attacks two Lycans. Selene2.PNG|During the subway gun battle. Selene hears the comotion of the Lycans.JPEG|Selene hears the commotion of the Lycans. driving back to Ordoghaz.jpg|Driving back to Ördögház. looks at Kraven..jpg|Selene glares at Kraven. staring at Viktor's crypt.jpg|Selene looks longingly at Viktor's crypt. Selene confronts Michael.jpg|Selene confronts Michael. Firing at the floor.jpg|Selene fires at the floor in order to escape Lycans. fires at Lucian.jpg|Selene shoots at Lucian. Selene points her gun at Michael.png|Selene threatens Michael. Selene faints.jpg|Fainting from blood loss. Talking to Michael.jpg|Selene questions Michael. in the library.jpg|In the library. Selene stares at Lucian's flesh.jpg|Selene stares at Lucian's flesh. Selene firing a USP Compact in the shooting range.jpg|Selene in the mansion's shooting range. staring at reflection.jpg|Staring at her reflecion. speaking to duncan.jpg|Selene speaks to Duncan in a deleted scene. opening the crypt.jpg|Selene opens Viktor's crypt. Selene hides from Duncan.PNG|Selene hides from Soren. biting herself to feed viktor.jpg|Selene bites herself in order to revive Viktor and inform him of Kraven's plans. Selene bows before Viktor.PNG|Selene bows to Viktor. Selene & Viktor.PNG|Selene is confronted by Viktor. loading gun.jpg|Selene loads her gun. Vik speaks of killing Michael.jpg|Selene's reaction upon hearing Viktor's plan for Michael. fires at lycan in the den.jpg|Selene as she fires at Lycans. shoots a lycan.jpg|Selene shoots a Lycan. Gunn.gif|Selene firing her guns. alone in the den.jpg|Searching for Michael in the Lycan den. Selene shoots at Lycans in the Lycan den.PNG|Selene in the Lycan Den. listens to Kraven.jpg|Selene learns the truth about how her family died. Selenevsv.jpg|Selene just after killing Viktor. After holding key.jpg|After the final battle. ''Underworld: Evolution Underworldevolution.jpg|Poster. Uwepost.jpg|Alternate poster. Underworld-wallpaper19.jpg|Selene looks thoughtfully at Michael. Kate (672).jpg|Selene discovers Michael's absence in the Vampire safe house. Selene.PNG|Selene notices the police following Michael. Selene feeds Michael.jpg|Selene feeds Michael. underworld.jpg|Selene with Michael. Selene, after awakening.jpg|Awakening after a dream. Selene arrives at the monastery.jpg|Selene and Michael arrive at the monastery. Underworld evolution1.jpg|Selene in Tanis's Lycan pit. Selene_battles_a_lycan_guard_of_the_monastery.jpg|Selene fighting a Lycan. Selene_(Underworld).jpg|Selene inside the monastery. idontknow.JPG|Young Selene with her father. Kate-beckinsale-selene-underworld-evolution-4.jpeg|Selene fires on Marcus. Selene tries to save Michael.jpg|Selene tries to save Michael. Selene after feeding on Alexander's blood.jpg|Selene enhances herself through feeding on the blood of Alexander Corvinus. ready for battle.jpg|Selene prepares to confront Marcus. looks at Marcus......jpg|Confronting Marcus. Marcus tries to wrestle the gun away from Selene.jpg|Selene and Marcus fight for control of a shotgun. Selene ejects a spent shell from her Remington 870.jpg|Selene uses a shotgun to fight Marcus. Seleneuwe2.jpg|During the fight in the prison. Selene in William's Prison.jpeg|Selene fights William's Werewolves. firing at William image.jpg|Selene fires at William. seleneuwe.jpg|Selene in ''Underworld: Evolution. Underworld-evolution-kate-dvd1.jpg|During the fight against William. Underworld - Evolution (2006).mp4 snapshot 01.35.29 -2017.02.23 14.35.30-.jpg|Selene's hybrid form Cap081.jpg|Selene's hybrid form 1427230_2.png|Selene killing Marcus. Selene in William's Prison (Evolution).jpeg|Selene after Marcus's death. Stares at Michael after the battle.jpg|Selene stares at Michael after the battle. ''Underworld: Awakening Underworld-image.jpg|Selene. Kate (1265).jpg|Promotional image for ''Underworld: Awakening. Selene (Profile).jpg|Image from the official website. Selena.jpg|Promotional image. Koolgj.jpg|Promotional artwork. Underworld-Awakening-E-Cine-1.jpg|''Underworld: Awakening'' poster. Underworld-awakening-selena.jpg|Selene breaks out of Antigen. Underworld+Awakening 01.jpg|Selene feeds off an Antigen guard. Selene vamp and regular.jpg|Selene's relaxed state versus her agitated state in Awakening. Eyes.jpg|The opening sequence of Awakening. Michael & Selene are knocked out by the bomb.jpg|Selene and Michael are separated and knocked out by a grenade. Self.jpg|Selene after awakening from an induced coma. Selene evades the flamethrower.jpg|Selene evades a flamethrower. Selene (Awakening).jpg|Selene, having escaped an Antigen guard. Jummpp!!!!!.jpg|Selene jumps onto a moving truck. Kate-beckinsale-as-selene-in-underworld-awakening.jpg|A security guard prepares to shoot Selene. SeleneAwakening.jpg|Selene visits the pier where she last saw Michael. Selene threatens to let go of Edward.JPEG|In a rage, Selene threatens Edward Vronski. Seleneuw4.jpg|Selene in the abandoned building. Vlcsnap-2012-01-08-04h54m22s36.png|Selene meeting David after escaping from Antigen. 46792694072082735875.jpg|Selene in Thomas's Coven. 1q3frb.png|Selene expressing sadness over Michael's loss. Selene-and-Eve-michael-corvin-30291520-583-252.jpg|Selene with daughter Eve. watches eve.jpg|Selene watches Eve. Spinning headscissors.jpg|Selene fights a Lycan in Thomas's Coven. Selene UA.jpg|Selene fights Quint Lane. aftermath of the battle.jpg|Seeing the aftermath of the attack in the coven. Se.jpg|Walking in sunlight. Selene in the car.jpg|In a car with Detective Sebastian. Selene Awakening.png|Selene in the Police Archives. Help! selene.jpg|Sebastian speaking with Selene. 91ddpAvbTV.jpg|Selene glaring at Antigen's guards. armed to kill lycans.jpg|Selene, in the Antigen Headquarters. sees michael.jpg|Selene sees Michael. Eleavator.gif|Quint tries to crush Selene with an elevator. Selene, about to get hit by a van.JPG|Selene knocks over an Antigen vehicle. ''Underworld: Endless War endlesswar6.jpg|Selene atop a building. 5290_20.jpg|Selene expresses rage at the existence of the Lycan brothers. Mansion.jpg|Selene in a belfry. endlesswar9.jpg|Selene jumping off a roof. endlesswar8.jpg|Selene shooting two pistols. 5290_22.jpg|Selene about to finish Darius off. 5290_29.jpg|Selene in ''Endless War. endlesswar7.jpg|Selene on the phone with Kraven. endlesswar3.jpg|Selene in a car. endlesswar5.jpg|Selene with a sword. 5290_16.jpg|Selene hiding from Vampire and Lycan hunters. ''Underworld: Blood Wars'' Blood Wars Selene.jpg Blood Wars Selene3.jpg Blood Wars Selene Marius.jpg|Selene fighting Marius Selene Blood Wars.jpg|Poster of Selene Selene Blood Wars poster2.jpg|Poster of Selene Blood Wars Selene poster5.jpg|Poster of Selene Blood_Wars_Selene_Poster5.1.jpg|Poster of Selene (Textless) Blood Wars extracting blood.jpg|Extracting Selene’s blood Blood Wars Selene 4.jpg Selene prison.jpg Selene tunnel.jpg Selene near fence.jpg Underworld0012.jpg Blood Wars death dealers.jpg Nordic coven.jpg Nordic coven2.jpg Selene and David.jpg Underworld-blood-wars.png Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 01.13.47 -2017.02.12 01.41.16-.jpg Figurines Selenetoy.jpg|Figurine by Mezco Toyz. Selenestatus.jpg|Figurine by Hollywood Collectables. Seleneconstatue.jpg|Limited edition figure at the San Diego Comic Con. Category:Gallery subpages